One Night In Paris
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Arthur i Eames mają robotę w Paryżu. Odkrywając dzienne i nocne uroki miasta, dowiadują się czegoś nowego o sobie nawzajem. Co z tego wyniknie? R&R! ArthurEames. One-shot.


Europa przywitała swoich gości z Ameryki deszczem i chłodem. Pilot poinformował, że czeka nas niezbyt przyjemne lądowanie. Wyjrzałem przez okienko: właśnie wlatywaliśmy w lepki, wilgotny kożuch mgły i zaczęły się turbulencje. Zacisnąłem dłoń na oparciu fotela. W moje palce dostał się też skraj rękawa szarej marynarki Eamesa, który ze słuchawkami w uszach nadal popijał kawę.

Odprawa była torturą, trwała i trwała. Eames bawił się swoim paszportem, wystukując nim bliżej nieokreślony rytm o moje ramię i czubek głowy, poręcz barierki i wnętrze swojej dłoni. Kiedy złapaliśmy wreszcie taksówkę, dochodziła północ. Nie znosiłem, jak dostawaliśmy robotę na Starym Kontynencie.

Zameldowaliśmy się w hotelu. Winda nieco skrzypiała, kiedy wyjeżdżaliśmy na czwarte piętro.

W naszym pokoju było tylko jedno łóżko. Przez chwilę staliśmy w progu i już miałem odwrócić się na pięcie i pójść ze skargą na recepcję, kiedy Eames niemal wepchnął mnie do środka.

- Nie mam najmniejszego problemu ze swoją seksualnością, mój drogi Arthurze – rzucił, uśmiechając się kątem ust – i jestem padnięty, więc śpię od okna.

Odłożył torbę na fotel i tak, jak stał, rzucił się na posłanie.

Bagaż podręczny odstawiłem na drugi fotel, a walizkę ze sprzętem wsunąłem pod stolik, odmierzając palcem wskazującym jej odległość od metalowej nogi.

Wziąłem długi prysznic, umyłem zęby dwa razy, żeby pozbyć się z ust smaku samolotowego obiadu. Przeczesałem włosy palcami, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby je porządnie wysuszyć. Założyłem kraciaste, szaro-czarne, flanelowe spodnie od pidżamy, których długie nogawki wciąż przydeptywałem i ciemnoniebieski t-shirt z napisem _I'm from Harvard, so bite me _na piersi.

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, Eames spał na brzuchu po wybranej wcześniej stronie łóżka. Wsunąłem się pod koc i prześcieradło, żeby od razu zasnąć.

Budząc się, z miejsca wyczułem, że jestem sam. Przesunąłem się na środek łóżka, przeciągając, aż przyjemnie strzeliły mi kości. Przeturlałem się po eamesowej stronie posłania i zsunąłem nogi na podłogę. Podszedłem boso do okna i wyszedłem na balkonik. Przeciągnąłem się znowu, stając na palcach; powietrze niosło znajomy zapach wielkiego miasta.

- _Bonjour. _– Usłyszałem i rozejrzałem się. – _En haut_.

Spojrzałem zgodnie z podpowiedzią w górę. Balkonik wyżej stała kobieta w białym, hotelowym szlafroku i pewnie tylko w nim; paliła długiego papierosa.

- _Bonjour, madame. Comment alles-vous? _

- _Bien. _– Wypuściła dymek. – _Tu es l'Américain ? _

_- Oui _– odparłem, zastanawiając się, skąd wiedziała; przecież mój francuski akcent był bez zarzutu. - _Comment avez-vous deviné?_

_- Le t-shirt. _

No tak, Harvard.

- _Une première fois à Paris ? – _zapytała i zaciągnęła się papierosem.

_- Non. Je ne suis pas le touriste. __Les affairs _– rzuciłem wymijająco.

- _Ah, le travail, je sais. __Tu es seul ? _

Zastanawiałem się, co odpowiedzieć, kiedy wszedł Eames z wesołym:

- Dzień dobry czy inne _bonjour_!

- _Non _– odpowiedziałem kobiecie, bo z pewnością słyszała gromkie zawołanie sprzed kilku sekund.

- Z kim rozmawiasz, mój drogi Arthurze? – Eames dołączył do mnie. – O, _bonjour _pięknej pani.

Posłała mu uśmiech.

- _Ton petit ami?_ – zapytała mnie.

- _Non! C'est mon collaborateur, seulement! _

_- Je_ co? Przetłumaczysz z łaski swojej? – wtrącił Eames.

- Nieważnie. – Wepchnąłem go do pokoju. – _Les affairs, vous savez _– rzuciłem do kobiety. -_ Au revoir. _

_- Au revoir _– pożegnała mnie, znikając u siebie.

Wróciłem do pokoju.

- Nieźle, mój drogi Arthurze. Całkiem kształtna _la française. _A dopiero dochodzi dziesiąta! – Klepnął mnie po plecach. – Zrobiłem małe zakupy i podszkoliłem trochę francuski. – Wyjął z papierowej torby dwie bagietki. – Tutaj mamy _les baguettes parisiennes _– podał mi bułkę. Oderwałem kawałek i zacząłem chrupać. – A tutaj _la fromage..._

- _Le _– poprawiłem go – _le fromage. _

- Skoro tak mówisz... I jeszcze _une bouteille de vin. _Czerwone.

- _Le vin rouge. Bien. _

- Hej, wystarczy szpanowania. Znam hiszpański, nie zapominaj.

- Ja też i jeszcze włoski, niemiecki, japoński...

- Dobra, dobra – zbył mnie machnięciem ręki i odkręcił wino. – Masz bagietkę? Masz, więc się zamknij. Smacznego.

Zjedliśmy śniadanie, popijając winem prosto z butelki. Z Cobbem mieliśmy się spotkać dopiero po południu, więc wyjście na miasto jak najbardziej wchodziło w grę. Eames wziął aparat fotograficzny, chociaż chciał jeszcze zabrać pistolet, ale przekonałem go, żeby tego nie robił; ja wziąłem tylko portfel.

Mój ulubiony Fałszerz kartkował przewodnik w taksówce, po czym otworzył go na spisie najważniejszych, obowiązkowych atrakcji turystycznych.

- No to po kolei – stuknął palcem w listę i podał mi książeczkę. Poinstruowałem taksówkarza, gdzie ma jechać. Zapytał, czy to nasz pierwszy raz w Paryżu. Skłamałem, że tak.

Wieża Eiffela (Eames poderwał dwie Brytyjki popijające szampana z plastykowych kieliszków na najwyższym poziomie), Luwr (Eames cieszył się, jak dziecko, kiedy zobaczył Monę Lisę), Musée d'Orsay (Eames pozował trzem studentkom sztuki do portretu), Łuk Triumfalny (Eames zignorował zakazy, rozejrzał się i splunął w dół przez oczka siatki, po czym posłał mi zawadiacki uśmiech), Sacré-Cœur (Eames dał ulicznemu sprzedawcy sprzed bazyliki dziesięć dolarów za małą butelkę wody mineralnej i potem nie mógł opędzić się od innych handlarzy), wzgórze Montmartre (Eames poświęcił więcej czasu na oglądanie małych akwarelek do kupienia za kilka euro niż wcześniej kontemplowaniu dzieł Moneta), Notre-Dame (Eames zrobił ze mnie modelkę – nie modela, tylko modelkę, tak powiedział – i kupiwszy mi kawę na wynos, obfotografował ze wszystkich stron przed katedrą), Pola Elizejskie (Eames ciągał mnie po co droższych sklepach, robiąc wykład „W co powinien ubierać się kosmopolitański playboy")...

Cobb zadzwonił i powiedział, że przyleci dopiero rano, co ucieszyło Eamesa.

- To co? – Dźgnął mnie między żebra. – Bujamy się dalej, nie?

Zjedliśmy porządny obiad w jednej z bardziej luksusowych restauracji, popijając go czerwonym winem, tym razem droższym i znacznie lepszym niż to przy śniadaniu. Potem poszliśmy do kafejki na kawę i _crème brûlée_. Siedzieliśmy oczywiście modnie na zewnątrz przy stoliku przyklejonym do ruchliwego chodnika.

Do hotelu wróciliśmy krótko przed północą. Eames wziął prysznic jako pierwszy. A kiedy ja skończyłem z łazienką, już spał pochrapując lekko. Rzuciłem się na łóżko, znowu zagrzebując w koc i prześcieradło. Obudziło mnie potrząsanie.

- Mmm, co? – wymamrotałem.

- Ubieraj się.

Przetarłem oczy i wymacałem komórkę pod poduszką. Na wyświetlaczu była 2:31. A potem wymacałem broń. Nie było jej pod materacem.

- Co jest? – zapytałem.

- Paryż nocą jest. – Eames zdarł ze mnie koc i prześcieradło. - Moulin Rouge, _voulez-vous coucher avec moi _i tak dalej! No chodź! Potrzebuję tłumacza.

- Raczej pośrednika w podrywaniu.

- Jak zwał, tak zwał, mój drogi Arthurze. Chodźże.

Zwlokłem się z łóżka.

- Postawię ci kawę, skarbie.

- Jasne, od razu dwie – mruknąłem. Ubrałem się, wciąż ziewając.

Eames wypożyczył skuter, jakich pełno na paryskich ulicach. Pojechaliśmy nad Sekwanę i zostawiliśmy go na parkingu. Eames kupił dwie butelki piwa i zeszliśmy nad rzekę, żeby usiąść na betonowym nadbrzeżu i zwiesić nogi nad wodą. Z drugiego brzegu pomachała nam jakaś zakochana parka, przechodząc nieśpiesznie w świetle latarni.

Byłem w połowie butelki, kiedy Eames skończył swoją i wstał. Zszedł niżej po schodkach niemal nad samą powietrznię rzeki.

- Leję na ciebie, Europo! – wykrzyknął. Niemal słyszałem, jak strumyk jego moczu wpada do najważniejszej rzeki Francji. Roześmiałem się.

- Hej, Arthurze! – zawołał, zasuwając rozporek. – Co ty na to?

Dopiłem piwo i wstałem, żeby opróżnić pęcherz.

- A co mi tam! Leję na ciebie, Europo!

- No! A myślałem, że już nigdy nie wrzucisz na luz!

- Magia Miasta Świateł! – odkrzyknąłem mu. Roześmiał się, wykonując dłonią ruch, jakby wznosił toast. Zrobiłem podobny gest.

Potem było jeszcze kilka piw, wreszcie szampan, Johnny Walker i żaden z nas nie był w stanie kierować skuterem. To ja prowadziłem maszynę skrajem chodnika, bo Eames był zbyt zajęty pilnowaniem swojego pijacko-tanecznego kroku i śpiewaniem _Cherry Bomb. _

- _Hello Daddy, hello Mom_ – przeszedł do refrenu. - _I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb! Hello world I'm your wild girl! I'm your ch ch ch ch ch cherry bomb… __I'm your cherry bomb, _Arthurze!

- Tak, tak – mruknąłem. – Ciszej.

Nagle usłyszałem za sobą stukanie obcasów; obejrzałem się. Skąpo ubrana kobieta niemal rzuciła mi się na szyję.

- Promocja, numerek za pięćdziesiąt – powiedziała angielskim bez śladu obcego akcentu, co wydało mi się nieco dziwne.

- Nie, dzię... – zacząłem, ale nagle wyrósł obok mnie Eames.

- Jesteśmy razem – rzucił, obejmując mnie ramieniem.

- Okej, osiemdziesiąt za was dwóch. Promocja.

- Nie, nie, nie. – Eames uśmiechał się protekcjonalnie. – Jesteśmy RAZEM. Ja i on.

- Mogę być z wami, osiemdziesiąt euro, w promocji. – Nie poddawała się.

Nagle Eames odwrócił moją twarz ku sobie i przytrzymując mnie między palcem wskazującym a kciukiem za brodę, pocałował w usta. Zacisnąłem mocniej dłonie na kierownicy prowadzonego skutera, żeby go nie upuścić. Zapomniałem o oddychaniu, więc kiedy mnie wreszcie puścił, zaczerpnąłem powietrza jakbym właśnie wynurzył się z wody po długim pływaniu na bezdechu.

- Razem – powtórzył Eames, wpatrując się w prostytutkę. – Więc dziękujemy.

Odeszła niezadowolona, że nic nie zarobi.

Spojrzałem na Eamesa. Nie wiem, jaki miałem wyraz twarzy, ale Eames zachowywał się, jakby z miejsca wytrzeźwiał.

- No co? – zapytał z wyrzutem. – Nie odczepiłaby się inaczej, wierz mi!

Wzruszyłem krzywo ramionami.

- No co? – dopytywał się. Popchnąłem skuter i znowu go prowadziłem.

- Nic – odparłem.

- Dokładnie, to było nic. Nic, słyszysz?

- Słyszę.

- Zaraz, chwila. Ty chyba nie... Podobało ci się? – Jego głos pobrzmiał rozbawieniem.

- Nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiam.

- To dobrze, całe szczęście. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że ja... że ty... No wiesz.

- Daruj sobie, jesteś pijany.

- To mnie usprawiedliwia, co?

- Nie wiem, przemyśl to sam.

- Ale ja chcę z tobą.

Spojrzałem na niego. Uśmiechał się szeroko.

- Podobało ci się – odpowiedział sobie na zadane wcześniej pytanie. – Wiem, że tak.

- A ja wiem, że dalej ty prowadzisz skuter. – Zatrzymałem się.

- Niech ci będzie, mój drogi Arthurze. – Podszedł do mnie i zanim zdążyłem cofnąć dłonie z kierownicy, położył na nich swoje duże i ciepłe, a potem nachylił się lekko w moją stronę i pocałował mnie. Przymknąłem powieki i poddałem się pewnemu dotykowi jego twardych warg.

Podobało mi się.

Nawet nie wiem, kiedy znaleźliśmy się w naszym pokoju hotelowym. Zamknąłem za nami drzwi i zostałem do nich przyciśnięty przez Eamesa, który znowu mnie całował, jednocześnie rozpinając guziki przy mojej koszuli. Wyjął ją zza paska moich spodni, ale nie ściągnął ze mnie, tylko rozchylił, żeby jego usta i wargi miały łatwy dostęp do mojej wrażliwej teraz do granic możliwości skóry. Kciukiem drażnił mój sutek, a jego druga dłoń zsunęła się po moich plecach za materiał spodni i zarysowała kształt mojego napiętego pośladka.

Zacisnąłem palce na materiale jego marynarki; pozwolił mi ją ściągnąć.

Wsunął mi język do ust i smakowałem jego ślinę. Jego dłoń powędrowała po moim brzuchu, na chwilę zahaczając palcem o pępek, po czym zsunęła się w dół i przycisnęła do mojego krocza przez materiał spodni. Czułem się pełny i ciężki; bałem się, że zaraz eksploduję. Moje podniecenie było niemal bolesne, co doprowadzało mnie do szaleństwa.

- Proszę – wyjęczałem; jego ręka leniwie, powoli głaskała moje ciało tam w dole.

Rozsunął mój rozporek i wsunął dłoń w moją bieliznę. Byłem tak wrażliwy na jego dotyk, że niemal czułem linie papilarne na opuszkach jego palców. Wystarczyło, że mnie musnął mocniej, żebym doszedł. Eames cofnął dłoń, śmiejąc się lekko.

- Niewiele ci potrzeba do szczęścia, mój drogi Arthurze – wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Cofnął się w stronę łóżka i usiadł na jego skraju, rozpinając spodnie. Zsunąłem moje.

- Koszulę zostaw – polecił.

Podszedłem bliżej i ulokowałem się na jego kolanach.

Był duży.

Eames chwycił mnie za biodra i nakierował na siebie. Jego palce niemal parzyły moją skórę. Zsunąłem się po nim aż poczułem ból.

- Hej, rozluźnij się – poradził mi. – Oddychaj głęboko, no dalej. Jeszcze trochę.

Posłuchałem jego rad. Objął mnie w pasie, mnąc materiał mojej koszulki i pozwolił poruszać się własnym rytmem. Robiłem to powoli i leniwie.

- Nie mścij się na mnie – zamruczał. – Nie bądź taki, mój drogi Arthurze.

- Poproś.

Nachyliłem się i pozwoliłem się pocałować namiętnie w usta.

- Proszę – wychrypiał. Głos miał ciężki i lepki od podniecenia.

Przyśpieszyłem, a po chwili Eames urywanym, chrapliwym jękiem dał znak, że skończył.

Leżeliśmy w pomiętej, nieco wilgotnej od potu pościeli, dysząc ciężko i gapiąc się w sufit. Eames przykrył nas i zanim zdążyłem podsunąć sobie pod głowę poduszkę, już spał.

- Dobranoc, panie Eames – mruknąłem, zamykając oczy.

Obudziłem się z bijącym szybko sercem. Przez klatkę piersiową obleczoną koszulką Harvardu miałem przerzucone ramię Eamesa. Spojrzałem na niego; nadal był pogrążony w głębokim śnie.

Zaraz.

Koszulkę Harvardu?

Spojrzałem w dół i zsunąłem z siebie rękę Eamesa. Odkryłem się. Flanelowe spodnie. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Moje ubrania wisiały na drzwiach szafy.

I wtedy do mnie dotarło.

Sen. To był sen. Nigdzie nie wychodziliśmy w nocy. Nie było sikania do Sekwany, _Cherry Bomb_, skutera, ani...

Nic nie było, to dobrze.

Zacząłem krążyć po pokoju, próbując zebrać myśli, które mknęły przez moją głowę niczym TGV.

Wszystko przez to łóżko! I Eamesa. _Nie mam najmniejszego problemu ze swoją seksualnością, _bla, bla, bla. Niech go cholera! Niech wyjdzie z mojej głowy! Niech zostawi mnie w spokoju. Niech...

Nagle coś przykuło moją uwagę.

Walizka.

Przykucnąłem. Coś było z nią nie tak. Ktoś ją dotykał, przestawił o pół centymetra. Sprawdziłem to kilka razy, a potem dopadłem mojej torby i z tajnej kieszeni wyjąłem kostkę do gry. Rzuciłem ją po podłodze. Trójka. Czyli teraz nie śniłem. (We śnie zawsze wypadała szóstka).

Wyjąłem pistolet i stanąłem nad śpiącym Eamesem. Przystawiłem mu lufę do szyi. Drgnął, czując znajomy chłód stali przy samej skórze i otworzył oczy.

- Co się... – zaczął, ale mocniej przycisnąłem broń do jego ciała.

- Dotykałeś walizki?

- Co?...

- Nie zapytam po raz kolejny! – krzyknąłem.

- Tak.

I już wiedziałem.

- Byłem w twoim śnie – powiedziałem.

- Byłeś – przyznał.

- Dlaczego?

- Musiałem coś sprawdzić.

Cofnąłem broń i odłożyłem ją na stół, osuwając się na fotel.

- Co? – zapytałem. – Co musiałeś sprawdzić?...

Usiadł; prześcieradło zsunęło się po jego nagim, owłosionym torsie.

- Czy ty też czujesz tą chemię między nami – odparł. – I najwyraźniej czujesz.

- Nie miałeś prawa... – zacząłem słabo.

Roześmiał się krótko i dźwięcznie.

- Musiałem sprawdzić. Żeby się nie sparzyć. Bezpieczniej było zaprosić cię do mojego snu, _cheri._

Skubałem nogawkę spodni, siedząc po turecku w fotelu.

- Dlaczego nic nie mówisz? – zapytał po chwili.

- Namieszałeś mi w głowie – przyznałem.

- Tak jak ty mnie. – Roześmiał się.

- To nie jest śmieszne! – krzyknąłem gniewnie.

To zupełnie nie zbiło Eamesa z tropu.

- Jak tak marszczysz brwi, na czole robi ci się taka seksowna zmarszczka. O tutaj. – Postukał swoje czoło. – Taka groźna.

Drażnił się za mną jak zwykle. Na niego nie ma mocnych.

- Chodź tu do mnie. Wiem, że chcesz, skarbie. Za dobrze cię znam, mój drogi Arthurze.

- I w tym właśnie tkwi problem – odparłem. – Bo ja siebie przestaję poznawać.

Otworzyłem okno i wyszedłem na balkon. Oparłem się o balustradę.

- _Bonjour. _– Usłyszałem i od razu spojrzałem w górę.

- _Bonjour, madame _– odpowiedziałem.

- _Tu es triste? Pourquoi? _

- _C 'est une histoire longue et complexe. _

- Znowu ta laska cię podrywa? – Eames wyszedł na balkon i wojowniczo spojrzał w górę. – _Il est avec moi _– syknął ze strasznym, amerykańskim akcentem, po czym przechylił lekko głowę i pocałował mnie krótko w usta. Potem po prostu wepchnął mnie z powrotem do pokoju.

- _Bonne chance! – _zawołała za nami sąsiadka z góry.

- _Merci _– szepnął Eames i znowu mnie pocałował, zamykając za nami drzwi balkonowe. – Będę to robił, aż scałuję to twoje naburmuszenie.

- Ostrzegasz czy grozisz?

- Jedno i drugie.

Tym razem odwzajemniłem pocałunek. Koniec końców wylądowaliśmy w łóżku.

Pieścił mnie dłonią, kiedy zadzwonił mój telefon. Odebrał Eames.

- Tak, jest. Obok. Już. – Podał mi komórkę. – Sam-Wiesz-Kto.

Chwyciłem go za nadgarstek, ale niezbyt zdecydowanie, bo nadal robił mi dobrze.

- Tak? – wychrypiałem, przełykając ślinę.

- Nie obchodzi mnie, jak _paryska _była ostatnia noc – grzmiał Cobb. – Ale macie się doprowadzić do porządku w kwadrans. Spotkanie w ustalonym miejscu.

- Jasne, szefie – mruknąłem i zdążyłem się rozłączyć, zanim z moich ust wyrwał się jęk rozkoszy.

KONIEC


End file.
